pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Meden
Priestess Meden is the spiritual leader of the Patapons. She is the chosen link between the tribe and their Almighty. She appears in Patapolis and gives information to the player, often hinting towards the next mission or the backstory of the game. She is often kidnapped by Zigotons or by Karmen and the Patapon tribe must save Meden in Meden Kidnapped. She also appeared in the Epilogue, when the boat was being built to cross the sea, and the epilogue of the second game when the bridge was being created. Meden is wise, calm, and kind, and she appears to be the only one to be able to talk to the Mighty Patapon (apart from minigame-related Patapons, Hatapon, and occasionally General Gong). She appears to have no special powers, other than talking to the Mighty Patapon, informing him/her of special info and able to read special ink on invisible maps. However, she may have some sort of levitation ability, as seen when she exits a cart. In Patapon 3, she is petrified by the evil spirits. But in the end of the game, she goes back to life if you pick the correct choice. At some point in the game, you will unlock "Meden Mart". It sells items, armory, and weapons. Trivia *Whenever she is highlighted, Meden seems to prefer saying "Ha-paya". She says "aaooh" when she is sad, but after you see "IT" in Patapon, she will say "aaahhh" in some kind of strange sound and "oohoo", when you're going to escort the convoy. In Patapon 2, she will always say "Ha-paya" throughout the game. *In spanish she says "Pa-paya" *Meden is kidnapped in both games. *She may be the analogue to Queen Kharma in the Patapons' society, while her assistant is the analogue of Gong. *Meden is petrified throught the story in Patapon 3 and is returned to normal if the correct prompts are chosen. *In Patapon 3, she is seen moving in her petrified form after you defeat Accursed Dodonga. *Normally, she is standing between the Mater Tree and the Altar (Inventory). However, immediately after a storyline mission is completed, she will instead stand among the celebrating Patapons. This doesn't affect her dialogue in any way, however. *In the first game, she says "Let's rest up for Tomorrow", when you're about to go on a mission. Whereas, in the second game, she says "Let's rest up, we have a big day tomorrow!" It remains to be seen what she says in the third game, or if she says anything at all, for in the intro she has been frozen along with the rest of the Patapons. *She is one of the few female characters in each of the games. One of the others being the Black Hoshipon. It is interesting, because they are both polar opposites. *It is possible that Meden is a Mahopon because of her long legs but because she does not wear Shoes, most people don't notice that she maybe a Mahopon. *All three Zigotons, Patapons and Akumapons have Female leaders such as Queen Kharma, Meden and Black Hoshipon. *In the second game, it is hinted that Meden is actually way older than she looks, surprising her asistant. *Meden's staff is very similar to the ones in the anime series "Kekkashi", where the staff's function is to absorb the remanants of the demons that the wielder destroys, it is unknown whether the function of Meden's is similar to "Kekkaishi" or maybe just another coincidence. * If you highlighted Meden while she's petrified, a wail similar to a wolf will be heard. And pressing the confirm button will just pop out a speech balloon with three dots on it. *After defeating Accursed Dodonga, Hatapon notices that Meden bulged(or what it looks like she moved). They thought that defeating the Archfiend weakened the curse, but Silver Hoshipon said it did not. He jokingly said to Hatapon, to break Meden free from petrification, hit her with Hatapon's flag. Hatapon said it was a great idea, but he didn't do it and in his mind he said something a little like: "Yeah, you old senile comet.". Then Silver Hoshipon tells you that "Meden Mart" is open. Appearance and Attributes Meden seems to be a Mahopon with no shoes or maybe a very thin shoe and a staff and has a few physical differences that set her apart from other Patapons. Her limbs are slightly longer than most Patapons in proportion to her body, giving her a more feminine appearance. She wears an elaborate headdress of five coloured feathers instead of a cap or helm, and what could be a green dress, skirt, or cape. Star-shaped earring frames are on each side of her "face", and a ceremonial staff of some sort is in her hand. Despite being the high priestess of the Patapon tribe, she still manages to be either humorous or foolish during certain points in the plot. She brags several times throughout both games, and isn't as wise as she would appear to be, thus indicating that she is either a young adult or just plain immature. She sometimes expresses doubt in the prophecy of Earthend (Once saying that she wonders if Earthend is really worth the heavy losses the Patapons are sustaining). Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Story Character Category:Patapon